Maaya Sakamoto
| Img = | Img_alt = | Img_capt = | Img_size = | Landscape = | Background = solo_singer | Birth_name = | Alias = | Born = | Died = | Origin = Itabashi, Tokyo, Japan | Instrument = Vocals, guitar | Genre = Pop | Occupation = Singer, lyricist, actress, seiyū | Years_active = 1996–present | Label = Victor Entertainment, Flying Dog | Associated_acts = Yoko Kanno, Shōko Suzuki, Yūho Iwasato | URL = | Notable_instruments = }} (born March 31, 1980) is a Japanese singer-songwriter, actress, and seiyū.Doi, Hitoshi. "Sakamoto Maaya". Seiyuu Database. July 5, 2010. Archived by WebCite July 8, 2010. She made her debut as a voice actress in 1992 as the voice of Chifuru in the anime series Little Twins, but is more well known for her role as Hitomi Kanzaki in the hit anime series The Vision of Escaflowne. She released her debut single Yakusoku wa Iranai, in collaboration with Yoko Kanno under Victor Entertainment on April 24, 1996. Since her 1996 debut, she is among the more popular voice actresses who have also branched into singing, performing songs in both English and Japanese. As well as being a prolific seiyū, she has also had several successful releases; despite initially only modestly selling, her singles Tune the Rainbow, Loop, Ame ga Furu, and Triangler have all reached the top 10 Oricon singles chart: Triangler in particular charted at #3 and remained charting for 26 weeks. Her albums have had similar success, with Shōnen Alice and Yūnagi Loop both reaching the top 10 Oricon albums chart; her newest album, Kazeyomi, released on January 14, 2009, also peaked at #3. She held a concert at the famous Nippon Budokan on March 31, 2010, her thirtieth birthday. About Sakamoto graduated from Toyo University with a Bachelor's degree in Sociology. Her favorite colors are pink and brown, while her hobbies are performing, reading and singing. Her blood type is A. She was one half of the seiyū duo Whoops!!, alongside Chieko Higuchi. She has been called , a respectful way of saying "older sister" by her Ouran High School Host Club co-star Ayaka Saitō. Collaborations Sakamoto first teamed up with composer Yoko Kanno in her 1996 debut single, "Yakusoku wa Iranai" ("Promises Not Needed"), which was used as the opening theme for the anime series The Vision of Escaflowne. Kanno collaborated with Sakamoto up until her fifth album, Yūnagi Loop, which has no songs composed by Kanno. Sakamoto also performed three songs for the series Wolf's Rain, for which Kanno was the composer: "Gravity" (which is sung completely in English), "Tell Me What The Rain Knows" (with lyrics by Chris Mosdell) and "Cloud 9". She performed "Hemisphere", the opening theme of the series RahXephon, as well as two songs for the series' theatrical version RahXephon: Pluralitas Concentio: "Tune the Rainbow" and "The Garden of Everything" (duet with Steve Conte). In 2008, Sakamoto and Kanno collaborated again for "Triangler", the opening theme song for the series Macross Frontier. She also performed the song "cream" with HIDE, which was featured in the Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex mini album be Human. Awards & nominations In the 23rd Anime Grand Prix, she ranked tenth place under the seiyū category with 126 votes. In addition, in the first Seiyū Awards, she was nominated for "Best Actress in a leading role" for her portrayal of Haruhi Fujioka in Ouran High School Host Club as well as "Best Musical Performance" for Tsubasa Chronicle’s ending theme Loop. Discography Studio albums * 1997: Grapefruit * 1998: Dive * 2001: Lucy * 2003: Shōnen Alice * 2005: Yūnagi Loop * 2009: Kazeyomi Compilation albums * 1999: Single Collection+ Hotchpotch * 2003: Single Collection+ Nikopachi * 2010: Everywhere Filmography TV animation Note: Lead or important roles in '''bold' *.hack//Legend of the Twilight'' - Aura *''.hack//Sign'' - Aura *''Arakawa Under the Bridge'' - Nino *''Birdy the Mighty Decode'' - Sayaka Nakasugi *''Black Butler'' - Ciel Phantomhive *''Black Butler II'' - Ciel Phantomhive *''Black Jack'' - Yuko Mizuhashi *''Blade of the Immortal'' - Machi *''Bamboo Blade'' - Rin Suzuki *''Barom One'' - Noriko Kido *''Binbō Shimai Monogatari'' - Kyō Yamada *''Canaan'' - Alphard *''Cowboy Bebop'' - Stella *''Death Note'' - Kiyomi Takada *''D.Gray-man'' - Lou Fa *''El-Hazard'' - Qawoor Towles *''Fantastic Children'' - Mel *''Geneshaft'' - Beatrice Ratio *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' - Motoko Kusanagi (young) *''Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG'' - Motoko Kusanagi (young) *''Ghost Stories'' - Miyuki Watanabe *''Gunslinger Girl -Il Teatrino-'' - Elizaveta *''Heat Guy J'' - Hime *''Jing: King of Bandits'' - Mimosa *''Kanon'' - Mishio Amano *''Kokoro Library'' - June, Shuri *''Macross Frontier'' - Mei Ranshe *''Medabots'' - Karin *''Mizuiro Jidai'' - Natsumi Kugayama *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny'' - Lunamaria Hawke, Mayu Asuka *''Mushishi'' - Amane *''Naruto'' - Matsuri *''Naruto Shippūden'' - Matsuri *''Nightwalker: The Midnight Detective'' - Riho Yamazaki *''Omishi Magical Theater: Risky Safety'' - Moe Katsuragi *''Ouran High School Host Club'' - Haruhi Fujioka *''Petite Princess Yucie'' - Aries *''RahXephon'' - [[Characters in RahXephon#Reika Mishima|'Reika Mishima']] *''Record of Lodoss War: Chronicles of the Heroic Knight'' - Leaf *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars '' - Padmé Amidala *''Soul Eater'' - Crona *''Takane no Jitensha'' - Takane *''Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle'' - Princess TomoyoKatoh, Hidekazu et al. "Tsubasa - Reservoir Chronicle". (May 2007) Newtype USA. pp. 26-33. *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' - Hitomi Kanzaki *''Wolf's Rain'' - Hamona *''Yojō-Han Shinwa Taikei'' - Akashi OVA *''.hack//Sign'' - Aura *''.hack//GIFT'' - Aura, Molti *''Diebuster'' - Lal'C *''El Hazard - The Magnificent World'' - Qawoor Towles *''Hellsing Ultimate'' - Rip van Winkle *''Kenomoto no Chat'' - Chacha Kenomoto *''Kita e. Pure Session'' - Tanya Lipinsky *''Little Twins'' - Chifuru *''Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny Final Plus: The Chosen Future'' - Lunamaria Hawke *''Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny Special Edition'' - Lunamaria Hawke *''Nasu: A Migratory Bird with Suitcase'' - Hikaru Toyoki *''Saint Seiya: The Hades Chapter – Elysion'' - Pandora *''Saint Seiya: The Hades Chapter – Inferno'' - Pandora *''Saint Seiya: The Hades Chapter – Sanctuary'' - Pandora *''Shin Kyūseishu Densetsu Hokuto no Ken: Toki-den'' - Lin *''Tsubasa Shunraiki'' - Princess Tomoyo Theatre animation *''.hack//G.U.'' trilogy - Aura *''Cardcaptor Sakura: The Sealed Card'' - The Nothing *''Clover'' - Sū *''Escaflowne'' - Hitomi Kanzaki *''Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance'' - Mari Illustrious Makinami *''Final Fantasy VII Advent Children'' - Aerith Gainsborough *''Ghost in the Shell'' - Motoko Kusanagi (young) *''Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence'' - Motoko Kusanagi (young) *''Kara no Kyōkai: The Garden of Sinners series'' - Shiki Ryōgi *''RahXephon: Pluralitas Concentio'' - Haruka Mishima, Reika Kamina *''Tsubasa Chronicle the Movie: The Princess of the Country of Birdcages'' - Princess Tomoyo *''Shin Kyūseishu Densetsu Hokuto no Ken: Raoh-den Gekitō no Shō'' - Lin *''Shin Kyūseishu Densetsu Hokuto no Ken: Raoh-den Junai no Shō'' - Lin *''Sword of the Stranger'' - Hagihime *''xxxHOLiC the Movie: A Midsummer Night's Dream'' - Princess Tomoyo Web animation *''Chocolate Underground'' - Carol Hunter DVD *''Panda de Mafumafu'' - Narrator Dubbing *''Barbie: Fairytopia'' - Barbie *''Brandy & Mr. Whiskers'' - Brandy Harrington *''Brilliant Legacy'' - Go Eun Sung *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' - Padmé Amidala *''Doctor Who'' - Rose Tyler *''Dark Angel'' - Max *''Fantastic Four'' - Susan Storm (TV movie) *''Flight 29 Down'' - Taylor Hagan *''Grey's Anatomy'' - Bonnie (Season 3) *''High School Musical'' - Taylor McKessie *''Jumong'' - Lady Soseono *''Jurassic Park'' - Lex *''Lunar Wing'' - Paty *''Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium'' - Molly *''Paris, je t'aime'' - Francine (DVD release) *''Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time'' - Princess Tamina *''Romeo and Juliet'' - Juliet *''Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines'' - Kate Brewster *''The Land Before Time'' - Cera *''The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure'' - Cera *''Under Siege 2: Dark Territory'' - Sarah Ryback TV drama *''Suekko Chōan Ane Sannin'' - Emi Short films *''03†'' - Zero Saint Cross Documentary films *''Ink Music: In the Land of the Hundred-Tongued Lyricist'' - Herself Appearances in other media Drama CD *''All Around TYPE-MOON'' - Shiki Ryōgi *''Kiss'' - Kae Kogawa *''Matsuri Special'' - Matsuri Hanyū *''Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Suit CD vol.6 "Shinn Asuka×Destiny Gundam"'' - Lunamaria Hawke *''Ouran High School Host Club'' - Haruhi Fujioka *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' - Hitomi Kanzaki Video games *''.hack series'' - Aura, Natsume *''428: Fūsa Sareta Shibuya de'' - Sadaka *''Ar tonelico III: Sekai Shūen no Hikigane wa Shōjo no Uta ga Hajiku'' - Tilia *''Bujingai'' - Yohfa *''Dancing Blade 2 ~Tears of Eden~'' - Suzuna *''Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII'' - Aerith Gainsborough *''Dead or Alive Xtreme 2'' - Lisa/La Mariposa *''Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball'' - Lisa/La Mariposa *''Dead or Alive 4'' - Lisa/La Mariposa *''Dengen Tenshi Shangri-la'' - Mirin *''Devicereign'' - Shione Yūnagi *''Dragon Slayer Jr: Romancia'' - Serina Leby Laura *''Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2'' - Lunamaria Hawke *''Fantastic Fortune'' - Mei Fujiwara *''Final Fantasy XIII'' - Lightning *''Fullmetal Alchemist 3: Kami o Tsugu Shōjo'' - Sophie Bergmann *''God Eater'' - Alyssa *''Giga Wing'' - Aisha *''Jeanne d'Arc'' - Jeanne d'Arc *''Kanon'' - Mishio Amano *''Kingdom Hearts II'' - Aerith Gainsborough *''Kōyasai'' - Risa Hashinoto *''Kita e. ~White Illumination~'' - Tanya Lipinsky *''Kita e. Photo Memories'' - Tanya Lipinsky *''Little Lovers'' - Yui *''Little Lovers - 2nd -'' - Yui *''Melty Blood: Actress Again'' (PlayStation 2 version) - Shiki Ryōgi *''Mahoroba Stories'' - Suzu *''Missing Blue'' - Siena Areel *''Mobile Suit Gundam series'' - Lunamaria Hawke *''Napple Tale'' - Poach, Arsia *''Okaeri!~Yūnagiiro no Koimonogatari~'' - Nagisa Shinohara *''Ouran High School Host Club'' - Haruhi Fujioka *''Panzer Dragoon Saga'' - Azel *''Persona 3'' - Aigis *''Persona 3- FES'' - Aigis *''Persona 3 Portable'' - Aigis *''Panzer Dragoon Orta'' - Azel *''RahXephon Sokyu Gensokyoku'' - Reika Mishima *''Rune Factory 2: A Fantasy Harvest Moon'' - Kyle *''Saint Seiya: The Hades'' - Pandora *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3'' - Aegis *''Suikoden Tierkreis'' - Marika *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' - Princess Elise *''Super Robot Wars series'' - Reika Mishima, Lunamaria Hawke *''Tail Concerto'' - Telia-hime *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' - Hitomi Kanzaki *''White Knight Chronicles'' - Princess Cisna *''World Destruction'' - Morte Āshera Musicals *''Angel Touch'' - Rin Otō *''Bangare'' - Nin Sasaki *''Les Misérables'' (Japanese production) - Éponine Thénardier *''Letter ~ Bring to Light'' - Ritsuko Nonomura *''Mizuiro Jidai'' - Natsumi Kugayama Radio * - Bay-FM * - TBS Radio **Broadcast date: April 7, 2007 ~ March 28, 2009 *''Konica Minolta presents Night on the Planet'' - Tokyo FM *''Yellow tail music tail'' - Tokyo FM *''Sapporo Beer Key of Dish'' - Tokyo FM * - Nack5 *''Girls' School Fantasy'' – NACK5 * - Nack5, FM Osaka, FM Aichi * – FM Fukuoka, Sendai City-FM, FM-Nigata, K-Mix * - Nack5, FM Osaka, North Wave, Cross FM * - Nippon Cultural Broadcasting * - Nippon Cultural Broadcasting Publications Serialization *Sakamoto Maaya no Manpukuron – Currently in Newtype. - A monthly column Books * – April 18, 2008 - A photo and lyrics book compilation References Specific General * External links Official sites *Maaya Sakamoto's Official Homepage *Idling Stop ~ Official Fansite Category:1980 births Category:Living people Category:People from Tokyo Category:Japanese female singers Category:Japanese musicians Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Japanese-language singers ar:مآيا ساكاموتو de:Maaya Sakamoto es:Maaya Sakamoto fr:Māya Sakamoto ko:사카모토 마아야 id:Maaya Sakamoto it:Maaya Sakamoto ja:坂本真綾 pt:Maaya Sakamoto ru:Сакамото, Маая fi:Maaya Sakamoto uk:Сакамото Маая vi:Sakamoto Maaya zh:坂本真绫